Oblivion
by Kaiynn
Summary: A la seconde où ils se trouvèrent, l'univers tout entier retint son souffle. Car nulle histoire n'était plus douloureuse, plus douce et plus profonde que celle de deux âmes-sœurs venant de se rencontrer. Deux âmes-sœurs liées à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans chacun de leurs débuts, et chacune de leurs fins. Soulmates AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

De la sueur et du sang perlait sur son front, l'air était âcre, sa respiration était courte. Les jointures crispées de ses doigts lui faisaient horriblement souffrir alors que l'os était visible sur ses phalanges explosées. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau molle du cou de son amant, son visage commençait à virer bleu, déjà d'une teinte violacée. Il pouvait sentir son cœur pulser dans ses artères, alors que le sang éprouvait quelques difficultés à circuler, n'oxygénant plus le cerveau depuis plusieurs interminables secondes.

Le temps s'étirait à l'infini. L'horloge du salon sonnait, imperturbable, chaque seconde dans la pièce qui semblait s'être figée. C'était comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle, comme pour voir comment se terminerait cette histoire, encore une fois. Encore une fois.

Tout serait bientôt fini, des cernes s'étaient creusées sous les yeux de l'homme à terre, ses iris injectés de sang. Le meurtrier savait qu'il n'en dormirait plus. La bouche de la personne qu'il avait aimée était ouverte en un « oh » silencieux, vaine tentative d'inspirer quelques filets d'air, ses pouces écrasaient sa trachée.

Tout allait bientôt recommencer, il ferma les yeux un instant, il haletait comme un chien. Le sang et la poussière se mêlaient sur le carrelage clair. Il bavait comme s'il était atteint de la rage, tuer ou être tué, ça revenait au même, il avait l'impression de crever. Sa victime eut un spasme, un râle s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

« C'est bientôt fini, murmura le meurtrier, bientôt tu ne souffriras plus. »

Il avait envie de passer ses doigts entre ses mèches sombres, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher sa gorge, il ne pouvait pas le laisser vivre. Il gémit doucement, son crâne lui faisait si mal.

Et puis, lentement, le monde se remit en marche. Les yeux de la personne étendue au sol se voilèrent, ses paupières s'affaissèrent comme tout son corps alors qu'il expirait.

« Puisse Dieu ne plus jamais croiser nos chemins, souffla Oikawa, jusqu'à la fin du monde. »

Il retira ses mains, des marques sombres de strangulation vrillaient la nuque d'Iwaizumi.

Il était mort.

* * *

Bienvenu sur le prologue de ma toute première fanfiction sur ce site. Elle est plutôt sombre malgré qu'elle soit un « soulmates au », mais le sera tout de même déjà nettement moins dans les prochains chapitres.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce tout petit, tout confus prologue. Les chapitres seront bien évidemment beaucoup plus longs.

Je ne pense pas réussir à poster régulièrement mais je vais faire de mon mieux !


	2. 1,1

**1.1**

La première fois que leurs mondes s'entrechoquèrent, leurs âmes se lièrent sans que quiconque ne puisse l'imaginer. Pourtant, l'univers aurait pu témoigner de la violence, et de l'abandon dont émanait cet instant, moindre et si anodin d'une rencontre. C'était d'une rareté profonde, authentique, inébranlable, une malédiction et une bénédiction. Par cet instant, devant les anciens Dieux et les nouveaux, devant toutes les étoiles de toutes les galaxies et toutes les comètes égarées, deux âmes sœurs venaient de se trouver.

Toutes deux si ignorantes de cette magie, car la foudre ne les avait pas foudroyés, le vent n'avait pas hurlé, la pluie n'était pas tombée. Rien n'aurait pu les prévenir de ce qui venait de se passer, à leur insu, juste sous leurs yeux. Ils ne tombèrent pas raide d'amour, ne furent pas subjugué par une beauté. Ils n'eurent qu'une vague impression de réconfort, et d'écoute, un vague intérêt, une curiosité piquée.

Oikawa se démêla de son vélo alors qu'il se relevait, la personne qu'il avait heurtée se massait la nuque, à terre. Il se sentait honteux, s'il avait été plus attentif cela ne serait pas arrivé. S'il s'était levé à l'heure, s'il ne s'était pas, comme d'habitude, couché à pas d'heure pour finir son fichu bouquin. Il ramassa les lunettes de sa pauvre victime, qui n'étaient plus droites, et dont il manquait un verre.

« Je suis désolé, vous allez bien ? » Demanda le retardataire, s'accroupissant devant l'autre jeune homme.  
Celui-ci grommela avant de lever ses yeux sombres vers lui.

« Toujours mieux que mes lunettes. » Répondit-il, il saignait du nez, des gouttes avaient maculées sa chemise claire.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. » Grimaça Oikawa en regardant ce qui restait de la pauvre monture.

Il lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir, et l'autre le prit sans broncher, essuyant d'abord le sang qui lui avait coulé sur le menton. Oikawa songea qu'à vouloir être à l'heure il allait être encore plus en retard qu'il le pensait. Génial pour la rentrée. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser l'homme en plan après l'avoir blessé. Et brisé ses lunettes.

A vu de nez il devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns courts, et des sourcils broussailleux. Probablement souvent froncé à la vue de la légère ridule présente entre ses deux sourcils. Ses yeux étaient presque noirs, ce qui leur donnait une certaine profondeur. Mais Oikawa pensait toujours que les yeux verts étaient les meilleurs, ils lui rappelaient les vastes étendues d'Écosse qu'il avait arpenté avec sa mère quelques années auparavant, il espérait pouvoir y retourner.

Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux, plus clairs et plus longs ; c'était l'un de ses tics. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer quelque chose lorsqu'il était nerveux. La plupart du temps soit il se touchait les cheveux, soit il se rongeait les ongles : pas très original.

« Vous pouvez vous lever ? » Interrogea Oikawa, l'autre ne semblait rien avoir de cassé, fort heureusement.

« Oui. » Fut sa seule réponse, l'homme accepta la main que lui tendit le retardataire pour se relever, il ne semblait pas éprouver de la rancune, ou de la colère contre lui.

Le blessé s'épousseta lentement avant d'user un énième mouchoir pour son nez qui ne semblait pas décidé à cesser de saigner. Des égratignures parsemaient ses paumes, les plus profondes aux plus proche des poignets, à la jointure du membre. Oikawa se dit que ça devait piquer un peu, et qu'il ne possédait pas de désinfectant, nécessaire pour nettoyer les plaies bénignes. Ni de pansements.

« Vous aussi, vous allez à la fac ? » Questionna le garçon, embarrassé par le silence, passant à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux.

« Oui, et maintenant j'ai dix-sept minutes de retard » Lâcha le brun avec un soupir.

« On est deux. »

Oikawa redressa son vélo qui semblait ne rien avoir. Il l'avait acheté il y a quelques mois, à l'aide de sa bourse d'étude. Son passage de permis avait été un véritable échec, puisqu'il avait fini par littéralement insulter l'évaluateur en lui disant qu'il devait « commencer par apprendre son métier avant de vouloir apprendre aux autres comment conduire ». L'évaluateur lui avait demandé de stopper le véhicule sur le champ, et il l'avait planté là.

Le brun le regardait du coin de l'œil.

« Droit ? » Demanda-t-il.

Oikawa pris quelques instants pour comprendre le sens de la question : il était en train de lui demander son cursus, probablement.

« Oui, et vous ? Comment vous avez deviné ? » S'étonna le châtain, dévisageant l'autre un instant, il remarqua alors que son nez ne saignait plus.

« Eh bien, c'est facile à deviner, c'est comme écrit sur vous. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança le déconcerta, « comme écrit sur lui », il était si évident ? Ou peut-être que c'était l'autre qui était simplement perspicace. Il le jaugea du regard, tentant de deviner à son tour. Mais, à son avis, le brun aurait pu aussi bien aller en Chimie qu'en Histoire, il ne pouvait départager les deux.

« Littérature et arts. » Déclara alors l'autre homme, jugeant le temps d'Oikawa écoulé pour trouver.

« Je n'aurais jamais deviné. » Avoua le châtain alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin de l'université, droit et littérature étaient sur le même campus.

L'université était grande, et la journée porte-ouverte n'avait pas suffit pour en faire le tour. Aussi, Oikawa espéra ne pas se perdre, en plus d'être déjà si en retard. Chaque minute les éloignait encore un peu plus de l'heure de départ.

Il déposa son vélo dans un petit parking prévu à cet effet, sous un préau accolé à la cafétéria universitaire. Son acolyte en retard l'attendit étonnamment, pourtant silencieux. A vrai dire, sa présence ne le dérangeait pas, et il se sentait toujours désolé pour l'accident.

Ils entrèrent côtes à côtes dans le hall principal pratiquement désert. Il n'y avait même personne à l'accueil, derrière le bureau de chêne massif qui encombrait le centre de la pièce comme dans un hôtel. Oikawa sortit un morceau de papier froissé de sa poche, sur lequel il avait inscrit le numéro de son amphithéâtre. « B160 », cela lui fit vaguement penser à un nom de vitamine tordue ; son regard dévia vers l'homme à ses côtés.

« Quel amphi ? » le questionna-t-il.

« E200, répondit immédiatement le brun, et vous ? »

« B160 »

Et la conversation fut à nouveau terminée. Ils regardèrent les panneaux censés leur indiquer le chemin comme perdus dans un labyrinthe, errèrent en silence pour creuser un peu plus leur retard. Oikawa espérait que la vue du brun n'était pas trop mauvaise, il culpabilisait toujours. Il se demanda si c'était pour ça qu'il restait avec lui, et décida de chercher le E200 avant de trouver le B160

Cette année s'annonçait prometteuse. Même si le châtain appréhendait déjà d'être dans une si grande ville, à pas moins de 500 kilomètres de sa ville natale et sans réels proches ni connaissances. Il y avait bien des personnes de son lycée qui avait intégré, eux aussi, cette faculté, mais il préférait voir cette nouvelle rentrée comme un nouveau départ. Et quel nouveau départ ! Il était en retard et il avait blessé quelqu'un.

« Je crois que le B160 est là-bas. » Déclara soudainement le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait en désignant une porte, surmontée d'un écriteau.« Je crois, en effet. » Confirma Oikawa, regardant pourtant autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir miraculeusement le E200.

« Si vous cherchez mon amphi, je sais où il est, ne vous en faîtes pas. Nous sommes passés devant tout à l'heure. »

Oikawa ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de hocher la tête. Il avait deviné, cette fois ci, que l'autre mentait. S'ils étaient passés devant l'amphi E200, Oikawa savait que jamais il ne l'aurait raté.

« D'accord, peut-être à une prochaine fois, alors. Bonne chance pour la rentrée, j'espère que la fin de votre journée sera moins fracassante. » Sourit le châtain, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Je pense que ça ne peut qu'être le cas. Bonne chance pour ta rentrée, aussi. » Répondit l'homme.

Oikawa lui adressa un signe de la main, puis il frappa à la porte de l'amphithéâtre, prêt à passer le pire moment de sa vie. Il entendit les pas du brun s'éloigner alors qu'il entrait. Ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte qu'il se rendit compte que l'homme venait de le tutoyer, et qu'il n'avait, accessoirement, aucune idée de comment il s'appelait.

* * *

Après que tout l'amphithéâtre se soit, très aimablement, moqué de lui pendant un bon quart d'heure, la présentation de sa filière et du cursus dans lequel il entrait avait été très enrichissante. Oikawa espérait vraiment que cette année serait une réussite, et il savait qu'il mettrait toutes les chances de son côté, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Ce n'est qu'en rangeant son bloc de feuilles sur lequel il avait inscrit quelques informations utiles, et fermant son sac en se demandant où il allait manger qu'il repensa à sa rencontre du matin. La présentation générale était son seul cours de la journée, et il pensait rentrer directement chez lui. Et, ses pensées revenant sur le brun, il espéra que la présentation à laquelle il venait probablement d'assister, lui aussi, dans l'hypothèse où il aurait trouvé son amphithéâtre à temps, lui avait plu. Il y avait peu de chance qu'ils se recroisent un jour, c'était la magie de la fac : tout le monde est là, mais personne ne se voit ; mais il espéra néanmoins que le destin puisse recroiser leur chemin, un de ces jours.

Ajustant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, il se leva, et sans plus de tergiversation, décida d'aller acheter un sandwich dans la boulangerie d'en face.

Son logement universitaire n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de la faculté, il pouvait aisément s'y rendre à vélo. Mais, il savait qu'il serait tout de même plus judicieux pour lui de prendre les transports en commun lorsqu'il ferait plus frais. Oikawa savait combien il lui était difficile de se concentrer lorsqu'il était malade.

Il n'avait pas encore défait tous ses cartons, et la plupart d'entre eux encombraient encore l'étroite entrée de l'appartement qui ne devait pas dépasser les 20m². Le châtain pensait investir dans un bocal à poisson, et un poisson rouge, prochainement, bien que sa mère lui ait longuement énuméré toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas le faire. Il voulait une présence avec lui, même si ce n'était qu'un poisson, et qu'un poisson eh bien… Ça ne parle pas. Et puis, au moins, Oikawa était certain que le poisson ne répèterait pas ce qu'il lui dirait, c'était un point positif. Pour le prénom, il hésitait entre Robert, Bob et Georges, il aimait bien les prénoms français. Il pensait même à Charles De Gaulle ou Napoléon Bonaparte parfois, ça en jetterait, non ? Un poisson nommé Napoléon 1er.

Et puis, sa mère devait s'estimer heureuse, à la base, il voulait un furet.

Il passa la fin de la journée à lire, et feuilleter les codes dans lesquels il avait investi (et Dieu sait que les codes sont un véritable investissement, avec leur édition nouvelle chaque année et leurs prix équivalents à leur épaisseur). Alors qu'il parcourrait les articles du regard, il se dit qu'il n'y avait que les premières années pour faire ce genre de chose : feuilleter les codes sur leur temps libre. C'était bon pour ceux qui avait encore cette douce naïveté de penser que cela serait facile, et bientôt, les codes lui sortiraient par le nez et lui ferait s'arracher les cheveux. A cette pensée, il soupira.

Le soir venu, il prépara son sac pour le lendemain. La solitude lui pesait moins qu'il l'aurait pensé, et il ne sut dire si cette constatation l'attristait ou le réjouissait. Oikawa était sociable, mais il avait toujours du mal à être em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ce qu'il voulait /emêtre dans les relations humaines, et pas em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ce que les autres voulaient/em qu'il soit. Sa mère lui reprochait souvent son hypocrisie, qu'elle qualifiait même parfois de « pathologique ». Il ne trouvait jamais grand-chose à y répondre, et ne faisait jamais d'effort pour changer. C'était confortable, plus confortable, de simplement être ce que les autres attendaient, et pas ce que l'on était réellement. Moins de mauvaises surprises, moins de déceptions, et surtout moins de proximité. La proximité c'était s'impliquer, et s'impliquer c'était prendre le risque d'être blessé. Il pleurait bien trop facilement pour ça.

Et puis il emporterait dans sa tombe le fait qu'il pleurait toujours devant _Candy_.

Oikawa se coucha comme un vieillard à 22h tapante, et, alors qu'il s'endormait, ses pensées revinrent lentement mais sûrement sur sa rencontre incongrue du matin. Il souriait lorsque le sommeil le prit, et il ne se réveilla pas de toute la nuit.

* * *

Le premier, et seul cours, de sa journée était un cours magistral de 3h de Droit Civil de 10h à 13h. Oikawa se prélassa donc dans son lit pendant une partie de la matinée, avant de se prélasser à nouveau sous la douche comme si le montant de sa facture d'eau n'avait aucune importance, puis il se prélassa littéralement dans chacune de ses actions jusqu'à probablement battre le record de lenteur pour préparer et manger une tartine de beurre. De cette manière, 9h30 arriva en un clin d'œil, et il n'était toujours pas prêt.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit sa montre afficher un choquant, très choquant, plus qu'inquiétant 9h45 et qu'un flot d'injure ininterrompu se déversa de sa bouche qu'il se décida à passer, enfin, la seconde. Abandonnant totalement son attitude oisive, Oikawa balança son sac sur son épaule et pédala à toute allure jusqu'à la faculté, avec un petit air de _déjà-vu_.

Mais, ce matin, l'accident de la veille ne se réitéra pas. Et il arriva sans encombre à l'université, sans avoir blessé, tué, écrasé personne, et avec même (surprise !), une maigre minute d'avance.

L'amphithéâtre était bondé, et il n'avait plus tellement l'embarras du choix. Ne souhaitant nullement se retrouver dans les premiers rangs, Oikawa grimpa les marches pour enfin se caser dans la troisième rangée en partant de la fin, à côté d'un type qui avait une coiffure pour le moins originale : ses cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête, partiellement d'un gris-blanc et plus foncé à la racine.

Celui-ci tourna des yeux jaunes-noisettes remarquable vers lui, alors qu'il s'installait, se désintéressant de son voisin de gauche.

« - Salut mec » lui lança son nouveau et tout premier voisin de cours.

« - Salut » répondit Oikawa, simple et concis.

Le châtain regarda à la dérobée le porte clé de chouette accroché à la trousse du garçon, et le bracelet pour la protection des rapaces en plastique bleu accroché à son poignet. Il devait aimer les oiseaux, ou du moins les rapaces, ou encore plus précisément les chouettes.

« - Dis, on arrive pas à se mettre d'accord avec Kuroo, ça te dirait de nous départager ? » L'interpella à nouveau l'étudiant, se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

« - Yo. » lui adressa le prénommé Kuroo, se penchant pour voir Oikawa.

Ce qui frappa tout de suite le châtain fut les yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi noirs que ses cheveux, l'iris et la pupille étaient l'un dans l'autre, sans savoir où l'un commençait et ou l'autre finissait. C'était comme se perdre dans un trou noir, se fit-il la remarque, sans plus se poser de question. Il y avait ce quelque chose, chez ce garçon, de prédateur mais inoffensif. De félin, mais probablement plus proche du chaton que du lion.

« - Hm ? Quel est votre problème ? » S'intéressa Oikawa, dont la curiosité était un peu piquée.

« - Qui est le plus classe entre Seiya et Shiryu, dans les chevaliers du Zodiaque ? » Demanda l'homme aux cheveux bicolores.

La question était excessivement simple, il n'eut même pas à réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

« - Shiryu. » Sa voix était catégorique, Seiya était vraiment… Un gosse arrogant et limité, à son avis.

Les yeux noirs si noirs de Kuroo s'illuminèrent alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur son visage, en parfaite opposition avec l'autre dont le visage se décomposait.

« - Mais vous allez pas bien ! » s'offusqua le perdant « Seiya il est trop cool, et puis c'est le héros et le héros c'est toujours le meilleur. Et puis Shiryu, sérieusement, il passe sa vie à devenir aveugle, il sert vraiment à que dalle. »

« - Même avec les bras et les jambes en moins, Shiryu serait toujours plus classe que Seiya. En fait, je crois qu'on ne peut pas être moins classe que Seiya. » Argumenta Oikawa, et Kuroo lui serra la main.

« - Écoute Bokuto, tu as tort, c'est tout. Ton héros là, il est tout pourri. » Enfonça le brun, et le dénommé Bokuto laissa échapper une exclamation d'indignation.

« - De toute manière j'ai toujours préféré Naruto. » Lâcha l'étudiant, vexé d'avoir perdu, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur et soupirant.

Oikawa laissa échapper un léger rire avant d'oser :

« - Et c'est qui ton personnage préféré, dans Naruto ? »

« - Sasuke, évidemment. » Trancha l'étudiant-aux-chouettes

« - Sasuke ? » commença Kuroo, « Mais tout le monde sait que le meilleur perso de Naruto c'est… »

« - Kakashi. » fini le brun, en chœur avec Oikawa qui acquiesçait énergiquement.

Bokuto écarquilla les yeux en les dévisageant tour à tour, sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « oh » outré alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel et laissait échapper un soupir enfantin. Il était manifestement, et indéniablement définitivement vexé. L'étudiant s'affala sur son siège, regardant droit devant lui.

Oikawa ne put s'empêcher de rire de plus belle, rapidement rejoint par Kuroo qui poussa du coude son ami en lui disant de ne pas faire la tête. Que ce n'était pas grave s'il avait des goûts de chiottes en matière de personnage préféré, que c'était une science subjective, et qu'il pouvait aimer qui il voulait.

« - Par contre, laisse-moi te dire Bokuto, que pour choisir tes amis, à défaut de choisir les bons personnages fictifs, tu es parfait. » Tenta de le réconforter le brun.

« - Je commence à douter de ça. » Grommela l'intéressé, lançant un regard noir à Kuroo.

« - Tu vas me vexer, et tu ne voudrais pas que je répète ça à Akaashi. » Nargua le brun.

Oikawa se sentit un peu exclut de la conversation, mais ce n'était pas très grave car il aimait s'intéresser à la vie des autres. Et les écouter lui permettrait de connaître plus de choses sur eux. Enfin, s'il se liait d'amitié avec eux, manger à la faculté serait moins une aubaine, et il aurait des personnes avec qui discuter.

« - Sinon » le héla le brun, se désintéressant un instant de son ami boudeur, « Moi c'est Kuroo, et lui c'est Bokuto. Il est un peu bizarre mais il n'est pas méchant – »

Le coup qu'il se prit dans les côtes le fit taire alors qu'il levait les mains en signe d'innocence.

« - Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit prénom ? » Parvint à finir le félin, arborant un large sourire.

« - Mon prénom n'est pas un « petit prénom » » s'offusqua le châtain avant de dévoiler son identité secrète si secrète « Oikawa. »

« - Eh bien enchanté, Oikawa. Maintenant qu'on connaît ton prénom tu vas être obligé de trainer avec nous. » lança Kuroo.

« - Oh non, moi qui pensait que j'avais peut-être une chance de pouvoir traîner avec des jolies filles je me retrouve avec… Vous. »

Bokuto se dérida un peu, et laissa même échapper un rire, il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque leur maître de conférences daigna enfin se montrer, intimant le silence. Les trois garçons, studieux pour le premier jour de cours, sortirent leurs affaires et décidèrent, sagement très sagement, de suivre le cours.

* * *

« - J'ai une faim de loup ! » Bailla Bokuto, s'étirant les épaules.

« - C'est frites au restaurant universitaire. » L'informa le brun, et ce fut décidé.

Ils mangèrent tous trois au RU, prenant le repas le plus diététique qu'il soit : frites steaks. Avec beaucoup de sauce, et beaucoup de sel. Mais, à leur gouverne, il y avait de quoi avoir une telle faim après trois heures de droit civil.

Oikawa avait apprécié le cours, les notions étaient claires pour le moment, et le sujet intéressant. Il était venu en droit avec l'idée si originale de devenir avocat un jour, et son premier pas dans le domaine du droit lui paraissait très prometteur.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, il apprit que Kuroo était dans une famille de huissiers de justices de pères en fils, d'oncles en neveux, que pratiquement toutes les personnes dans son entourage proche avait fait des études de droit et que, baigné dedans depuis tout petit, sa voie avait été toute tracée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et il ne se sentait pas du tout forcé d'être là : fort heureusement le droit l'intéressait

Bokuto, lui, voulait devenir détective privé, apparemment. A la base il voulait être médecin légiste, mais il avait fait un stage dans un hôpital et était tombé dans les pommes lorsqu'un homme avec le crâne ouvert s'était présenté aux urgences, étant tombé de son échelle en nettoyant les tuiles de son toit. Et puis, il avait vomi après avoir aidé un infirmier à faire les soins d'une vieille dame dont une blessure au flanc avait commencé à se gangréner. Il était ressortit de cette expérience faible mentalement et physiquement, exténué et complétement traumatisé. Après toutes ces émotions il en avait conclu que médecin légiste ne lui irait sûrement jamais : s'il ne supportait pas la vue des gens blessés encore en vie, alors les morts pourrissants ? Il ne s'en sortirait jamais, et il ne voulait pas vomir, ou s'évanouir à chaque fois qu'il irait au travail. Jusqu'à 65 ans c'est long, vous vous imaginez ? Tous les matins en tête à tête avec des morts ?

Oikawa eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire alors que le garçon lui contait son histoire. Et puis, il leur confia que lui, après avoir vu tant de séries américaines avec des avocats il avait fini par vouloir être comme eux. Si classes, si droits, avec l'impression de savoir tout sur tout, et mieux que tout le monde.

Bien évidemment, cette justification était un mensonge, ses motivations ne se résumaient pas à des séries futiles. Mais Oikawa n'avait jamais été une personne très honnête, et il ne voulait tout simplement pas leur expliquer. La voix de sa mère résonna dans sa tête et il la chassa.

« - Tu viens à la soirée d'intégration, ce soir ? » Lui demanda Kuroo, piquant une frite à Bokuto, amorçant le début d'une guerre diplomatique.

« - Vous y allez, vous ? » Questionna le châtain, les regardant se bagarrer : la guerre était déclarée.

« - Évidemment qu'on y va. » Répondit-il, naturellement, juste avant de mordre la main du protecteur des chouettes qui, malgré la morsure, parvint à voler une de ses frites et l'enfourner dans sa bouche.

« - Alors je pense que je vais vous accompagner. » Conclut Oikawa, « Il a quelqu'un dont j'aimerais prendre des nouvelles. »

« - Ah oui ? Une fille t'a tapé dans l'œil ? » S'intéressa le brun, une main sur le visage de Bokuto pour l'éloigner, il couina de douleur quand celui-ci le mordit à son tour.

« - Pas du tout, j'ai renversé quelqu'un en vélo, à la rentrée, c'est en parti pour ça que je suis arrivé en retard. Mais surtout parce que je me suis levé trop tard. » Une certaine exagération théâtrale résonnait dans sa voix alors qu'il laissait échapper un long et lourd soupir. « Et c'était un garçon. »

« - Oh. » Laissa échapper Kuroo « Ça a dû être tellement romantique. »

Le brun se tourna vers son acolyte qui avait fini de lui mordre la main, son expression changea du tout au tout pour prendre une mine inquiète.

« - Oh mon dieu, j'aurais dû faire plus attention, quel étourdit je fais alors ! Vous allez bien ? » Commença le félin, posant sa main sur celle de Bokuto qui sembla se prendre immédiatement au jeu.

« - Je n'ai rien, ne vous en faîtes pas. Oh, vous m'avez touché comme la foudre, oui, la foudre ! » Répondit l'étudiant, se tournant complètement vers son compère.

« - Cela doit être le coup de foudre ! Oh mon dieu, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! » Renchérit celui-ci, lui prenant les mains. Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oikawa pouffa de rire, avant de franchement éclater de rire, repensant à la personne qu'il avait renversé.

« - Vous n'y êtes pas du tout. » Déclara-t-il.

« - Rien nous prouve que ça s'est pas passé comme ça. » Rétorqua Bokuto, n'ayant toujours pas lâché le brun, et les gens commençaient à les fixer du coin de l'œil.

Le châtain leur adressa un sourire énigmatique.

« - C'est vrai que je suis un véritable tombeur, avec mon charme ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit tombé raide dingue de moi. » Commenta Oikawa, et ce fut au tour des deux autres de pouffer de rire.

« - Comme tu y vas. » Le taquina Kuroo.

« - On se retrouve à 21h devant la fac, pour la soirée ? » Demanda Bokuto.

« - Ça marche. » Acquiesça Oikawa, « Vous êtes en coloc' ? »

« - Oui, prie pour mon âme. » Quémanda le brun, se prenant un nouveau coup qui lui arracha un « aïe » et déclencha une nouvelle guerre.

« Amen. »

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Oikawa s'était hâté de faire tout ce qu'il devait faire pour se préparer pour la soirée. Il n'avait pas trainé pour rentrer, il n'avait pas trainé pour se laver, il n'avait pas trainé pour manger. Il n'avait pas trainé pour choisir ses vêtements, il n'avait pas trainé pour choisir ses chaussures, il n'avait pas trainé pour se recoiffer. Il n'avait pas trainé tout court. Et la raison lui échappait. Elle était là, juste là, il la sentait, juste à la lisière de ses paupières, tout au bout de sa langue. Mais la raison de cet entrain, de cette hâte, restait hors de portée. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas.

Oikawa qui traîne, qui flâne, distrait par tout et n'importe quoi, ça c'était lui. Pas une personne motivée à la moindre soirée. Il avait fait suffisamment de soirées pour savoir que se dépêcher à se préparer : cela ne valait pas le coup.

Alors que Kuroo et Bokuto apparaissaient au coin de la rue, se bousculant comme des enfants, Oikawa mit cette subite hâte sur le dos de la fac. Après tout, c'était sa première soirée en tant qu'étudiant. Il y avait de quoi être excité.

Ils marchèrent côtes à côtes, en direction du bar dans lequel avait lieu la soirée d'intégration. C'était un établissement plutôt connu, et grand, s'étalant sur deux étages. Un étage était plus réservé pour s'asseoir et boire, et l'autre pour danser… et boire. Le bureau des étudiants de la faculté avait réussi à leur obtenir des tarifs préférentiels, et à réserver tout le second étage, l'étage danse, juste pour eux. Ce qui n'était pas rien.

A l'entrée, des représentants du Bureau des Étudiants leur demandèrent de montrer leur carte étudiante avant de leur marquer la main d'un sceau fluorescent en forme d'étoile. Oikawa aimait beaucoup l'idée, bien que cela fasse légèrement secte. Probablement aimait-il encore plus le fait que ça soit une étoile : Oikawa était fan d'astrologie.

Kuroo et Bokuto faisaient déjà des paris sur qui allait finir le premier par terre alors qu'ils entraient dans le bar. La musique assourdissante les frappant de plein fouet, résonnant en eux. Oikawa regardait les lumières roses et bleus que déversaient les néons dans la pièce, la traversant pour rejoindre les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. L'endroit était bondé, et il l'était encore plus à l'étage. Des personnes discutaient, bouche contre oreille, flirtaient, dansaient, buvaient. Faisaient la fête. Il en eut le tournis.

Il entendit vaguement Kuroo hurler « Première tournée ? » et l'instant d'après ils étaient tous les trois au bar avec un verre à la main. Le châtain n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il lui avait commandé. Ce n'est qu'en portant le breuvage à ses lèvres qu'il reconnu de la téquila, et alors qu'il en buvait deux gorgées il se dit que c'était un peu fort pour commencer.

Mais bon, apparemment des personnes étaient déjà bien torchée alors qu'il n'était qu'à peine 21h30. Entre ceux qui tenaient à peine debout, ceux qui se traînaient aux toilettes et ces deux filles qui dansaient sur une table : il y avait de quoi savoir que la nuit allait être longue.

Oikawa balaya la pièce du regard, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il cherchait puis reposa son verre. Il lança un « Je vais danser » dans le vide avant de s'éloigner du comptoir, avançant sur la piste de danse. Une jolie fille aux cheveux blés s'approcha de lui, lui adressant un sourire, et il s'entendit lui demander, la bouche contre son oreille, si elle voulait danser. Les bras qu'elle passa autour de son cou répondirent à sa question alors qu'il la regardait, elle avait de jolis yeux marron foncé qui lui rappelèrent brièvement un autre regard. Il oublia rapidement lorsqu'ils commencèrent à danser, en rythme avec la musique. Il pouvait sentir le roulement de ses hanches, sous ses doigts, à travers le tissu de la petite jupe noire qu'elle portait. Ses cheveux tombaient d'un côté de sa nuque, dégagée de l'autre côté, et il n'avait qu'à baisser la tête pour nicher son visage contre sa peau, ce que la pudeur lui interdisait. Bien qu'en constatant la manière avec laquelle elle le regardait, il savait qu'elle n'y serait pas opposée.

La soirée battait de son plein alors qu'il la faisait tourner, pour la ramener contre lui, s'éloignant et se rapprochant encore et encore. Oikawa avait toujours trouvé que danser avait ce quelque chose d'intime, comparable à un rapport sexuel. Il s'agrippa à elle lorsqu'elle lui proposa d'aller boire un verre, elle était très jolie, et elle sentait bon ; le châtain avait envie de rentrer avec elle. Il la laissa l'emmener jusqu'au bar et choisir la boisson, il regarda la manière avec laquelle elle ramena ses cheveux en arrière alors qu'elle levait les yeux vers lui, ses cils bordés d'un léger trait de crayon noir. La manière qu'elle avait de passer le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, distraitement, avant de porter son verre à sa bouche. Il failli en oublier de boire lui-même.

Il avait complètement perdu Bokuto et Kuroo de vu, avant de les retrouver dansant sur une table, ils semblaient plus ou moins bien accompagné, et pour le moment il s'en fichait. Oikawa se pencha vers la fille alors qu'elle semblait se redresser pour lui parler. Elle lui mordit l'oreille et pouffa de rire, et il écarta son visage, la regardant éberlué. Puis il haussa les épaules et l'emmena danser. Il lui semblait qu'ils étaient plus proches de secondes en secondes, ses yeux étaient ancrés dans les siens.

Et puis, doucement, alors que rien ne le laissait présager, ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les siennes. Oikawa glissa ses mains sur ses reins alors qu'elle penchait un peu plus sa tête, approfondissant le baiser. C'était agréable, et doux, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les yeux de la fille brillait comme lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu. Et Oikawa lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se venger. Elle se mit à rire, et l'instant d'après ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait aux toilettes, et s'embrassaient à nouveau. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il en était arrivé là, mais la question n'avait pas d'importance : il avait envie d'elle. Et alors qu'il posait sa main sur sa hanche, elle rompit le baiser.

« - Pas le premier soir. » Déclara-t-elle, souriant.

Elle le repoussa et il se laissa faire.

« - En tout cas j'ai passé une bonne soirée. » Affirma Oikawa, lui tenant la main un instant avant de la laisser partir.

Elle acquiesça puis disparut dans la foule, ses cheveux blés voletant derrière elle. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir, tout s'en allait si vite. Et alors qu'il faisait volte-face pour passer aux toilettes se mettre de l'eau sur le visage, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un étudiant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que la jolie blonde désertait son esprit. L'inconnu. L'inconnu de la rentrée se trouvait devant lui.

« - Salut. »


End file.
